1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed broadly relates to telecommunications networks and more particularly to apparatus for controlling false alarm indications on telecommunications networks.
2. Background Information
Telecommunications T1 carrier equipment at customer sites must be routinely tested. Less frequently a customer's equipment must be upgraded or modified. These activities can cause disruption of the T1 carrier signal back toward the Network Central Office (NCO). This disruption can cause unnecessary alarm signal indications at the NCO and secondary alarms farther back into the network. Such alarm conditions almost always require some form of maintenance activity in order to re-establish the T1 circuit to the customer. Considerable time and effort can be wasted in clearing the alarm conditions and restoring the T1 circuit to the customer.